


夏季残影

by DannieYuki



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieYuki/pseuds/DannieYuki
Summary: 维吉尔记忆中的夏季。NC-17, 有黑骑士哥和小维。Creampie描写有。





	夏季残影

1.  
夏天是生命与美的一种至高无上的表现形式。他糅杂了哀愁、光影、郁热、树荫等等生命中虚幻的影子。夏花结束开放的时候，幻影也会被有实感的金叶累枝驱散，那份浓厚的燥热将出现裂纹，让凉意腐蚀其中。作为恶魔，维吉尔可能对这种过于软弱的无意义申论表示怀疑。在对绝对力量的永恒探索道路上，四季的更替几乎没有意义。天气凉热、气候冷暖会让脆弱人类的生息和情绪受到挑战，但恶魔不会。无论是有着无机质的厚重粗粝外壳的恶魔，还是常年身着皮质风衣的半魔人，冷热都决不会使他们的心融化。  
至少早晨在沙发上苏醒前的维吉尔是这么认为的。他醒来的时机恰好，清晨的凉意还未彻底消散，正午的炽热仍在蓄势待发，从窗里射进来的阳光介于银与橘之间，染上一层淡淡的夏季植物芳香。这是他与但丁从魔界归来后的第一个早晨。理智和情感上都无法接受同满身血腥味的弟弟共眠这个提议的维吉尔选择在事务所大厅的皮质沙发上过夜。透过玻璃窗射进来的阳光刺向他浅色眼瞳，使睡梦中的年长者的睫毛不停扑闪，像鳞片上沾满花粉的蝴蝶，享受着甜蜜的负担。最终维吉尔只好睁开眼睛，从温水般混沌的梦境中上岸。他维持着刚醒来的姿势，注视着阳光中飞舞的灰尘，胸膛满盈是凉爽青涩的气息。夏季的特殊感染力使这个半魔人受到启发。在小时候，伊娃曾在夜空下向他讲述种种星座的起源，这些古老的神话同眼前的静谧光斑一起使年幼的维吉尔深受震撼。而现在，依然年长的他安静躺在有些破旧的沙发上，而他弟弟就在楼上呼呼大睡，人类世界依旧使他好奇而疑惑。  
真正促使维吉尔决定有所动作的是他身上的衣物。他自己的外套好好叠放在沙发另一头，但很明显昨夜有位机灵而体贴的好弟弟悄悄来到沙发前，替他搭了一件爱的外套。对衣物干净程度的质疑和对这不请自来行为的不满让维吉尔皱起眉头，可那熟悉的暗红色与花纹使他眼睑微敛。V，他的人性，曾经坦诚到卑微地说过，他（们）也想被爱。这是爱吗？如果不是，那又是什么愚蠢的东西？如果是，它在他的心中留下了什么呢? 月球在地球上投下了覆盖一半人类的阴影，黑夜和白昼秩序凛然，人心却不会像这样公正简明，通常情况下是爱恨交织。维吉尔觉得爱在他的心中应该也投下了一片阴影，但他难以读懂。他唯一了然于胸的事实是：他不会再有一颗恶魔的心了。恶魔的心像月球，空虚无物，崎岖干涸。而他浪费了一整个早上的时间睡觉和对着弟弟的衣服展开思考。多么愚蠢，多么无意义，多么像人啊。  
“早上好啊，老哥。刚刚睡醒就又要做白日梦了吗？”但丁戏谑的声音伴随脚步声一并传来，打断了维吉尔轻微的自我厌恶。“那都是因为你的衣服让我昨晚做了噩梦。”维吉尔回击到。但丁步履轻快地从楼梯上一跃而下，在沙发上维吉尔的脚边坐好。“这样的话，我想某人可能需要一个安慰的亲亲。”但丁颇有些谄媚地试图向维吉尔的脸凑拢，并得到一记不太客气的眼刀回应。“你好好洗掉身上令人作呕的血腥味就是对我最大的安慰了。”维吉尔站起身来，眼神威胁但丁交出被他压在身下的外套。“我令人作呕？你身上为什么就没有太多恶魔的血？虽然也是灰头土脸的，我们简直是一对半魔人破产兄弟。”但丁赞叹道。虽然对被压扁的外套表示不满，维吉尔却因为在脑内稍稍想象了一番但丁所描绘的这副仿佛流浪儿般的可怜兄弟景象而哑然失笑。“你那粗暴野蛮的战斗风格要为此负责。同时你本人也根本不在意血顺着头发向下泼洒，而我会利用瞬移尽可能闪避。结论就是你是个不讲究个人卫生的肮脏的家伙。”“什么！要我说，吃那种奇形怪状的果子的人才最肮脏了，简直就是从心灵深处开始腐烂！嘿维吉尔，听到我说话了吗！”被点名的年长者向浴室走去，全然无视身后但丁的骂骂咧咧。气温在渐渐上升，空气中太阳的暖意层层叠叠，影子在蔓延，温情点燃了这个小小的家。维吉尔注意到了夏天的影响力，注意到了他与但丁刚刚的对话接近他们童年时期的争论模式，注意到了房屋外的夏花气味和但丁身上融融的味道，而这使他有些头晕目眩。夏季确实糅杂了太多难以言说的幻影与思绪，它们以光和风的形式渗透人的感受器，劫掠他们的多巴胺，并影响了半魔人的判断力：他并没有注意到他嘴角的微笑，也没能发现那颗他原以为并不会融化的心，正随着夏天的脉搏而欢呼雀跃，盈满芳香。

2.  
说起童年时期的争论，那时候的但丁和维吉尔的行为有幼狮的特征，形式上是在稚嫩地互相博弈，本质上是在为壮年狩猎做练习准备，孩子气的打闹中蕴藏着萌芽形态尚未成熟的残酷和血腥。伊娃和斯巴达则像是天平的两端，人类与恶魔，月亮与太阳，一个给予柔美的臂膀， 另一个则投向威严的目光。但丁和维吉尔就在这样绝无仅有的巧妙平衡中滑向两个极端，从同样洁白的卵中诞生了不一样的蝴蝶。但丁对父亲的剑产生了强烈的兴趣，在获得使用木剑的许可后常常热衷于同他的哥哥一较高下。他热爱和他争抢。同时维吉尔则更愿意独自在树荫中读诗，雪莱或布莱克。他们确实很不一样，但谁能想到相似的灵魂外壳中燃烧着大相径庭的火焰的呢？他们酷似清晨与傍晚，那白日和黑夜的脉脉交融之处，都表现出了绮丽朦胧的色泽，但却来自截然不同的时刻。没人知道他们会走向寂寂白日，还是湮没于无边黑夜。  
在变故发生之前的维吉尔与但丁就这样消磨着珍贵的童年，温顺等待命运的裁决，并不清楚残酷的女神会在未来迫使他们走出严整静谧的家园，踏上非人类的流浪之路。在节点之前他们依旧像人类的孩子，并一起度过了最后的夏季。那是个水气氤氲的夏天，成了维吉尔坠落后在酷热干涸的恶魔外衣中脑内昏昏沉沉着吮吸着的最后一滴甘霖。那并不能帮助他保持清醒，只是在沉寂混沌的神经元某处散发出微热的光，使他后知后觉：那幻影般轻盈，绿洲般湿润的夏季曾经属于我。  
这是个充沛多雨的夏天。每个适宜玩乐的下午，若是大雨不幸袭来，兄弟二人便只好呆在室内，打发索然无味的时光——对但丁来说是这样的。维吉尔无论在哪里都在看书，大雨对他没什么影响，但但丁一下子就被缚住了手脚。自从上次一剑把客厅桌上蓄满清水的大花瓶扫到地上，伊娃就不再对他室内舞剑的行为坐视不管（如果可以她还是愿意做一个宽容的母亲）。在不可松动的禁令和无法抗拒的恶劣天气的铁笼中，但丁试图通过激怒维吉尔来取乐，这是他最后的消遣，也是他维系二人关系的主要途径。维吉尔的珍爱之物，他总想染指；而但丁自己的乐子，他总像个热心到野蛮的推销员，竭力把它们塞给维吉尔，不管他的兄弟露出了多么恼怒的表情。很难说这种行为是出于孩童的顽劣还是别的什么情绪，但丁或许从中得到了他设想中的快乐，但更多的是他未曾预料的联系与安心。维吉尔不声不响，惯于安静缄默，这使但丁总认为他很容易飘散。“我又不是云朵，但丁。”维吉尔曾对弟弟愚蠢的担心表示鄙夷，不过这并不影响但丁一意孤行。  
这个下午也是一样。早晨但丁在荡秋千的时候感受到耳旁的风尖锐呼啸，天空中灰色云层渐织渐密。尽管他无数次祈祷不要下雨，午睡起来还是不情不愿地看到窗上尽数是一道道冗长雨痕。他抱着剑，懊恼地坐在沙发上，另一头的维吉尔读着新书。雨幕交织使盛夏的炽热变得沉闷浓厚，笼罩在屋内使但丁刘海下的额前浮现出细小的汗珠。但更让他心烦意乱的是维吉尔气定神闲的样子。于是他立刻行动，扑到维吉尔的身上并伸长双臂试图抢走哥哥的新欢。维吉尔惊愕于突然扑向他的双手，上一秒他还漫游在诗中未收割的水仙地，下一刻加诸于身的重量就让他感到自己柔软腹部下的脏器受到了非人苛责，于是这种惊讶很快凝华成愤怒。他和但丁博斗着、大喊着，试图争夺与保卫，撕咬和回击。但丁奋力挥舞着空中的双臂，而维吉尔则不停摆弄他短裤下修长的双腿，欲把压倒在他身上作威作福的弟弟掀翻在地。等到战争平息，二人声嘶力竭的时候，维吉尔抓住最后一丝力气将掉落在地上的书拾起，慢慢翻动书页，希望能回归到理想的花园，而但丁躺倒在沙发另一侧，头无力地仰起，注视着雨水在窗上缓缓耸动。地面上破开了一小朵一小朵水质的银花，像是夏季的闷热煮沸后生发的短暂啸叫。雨声的叹息一刻不停敲打着窗子，湿热的风拂过原野和庭树，使深绿的叶震颤，但潮湿的空气又使它只能粘腻低飞。半魔人良好的听力将夏季暴雨的琐碎絮语尽收耳中，在但丁的心里派出一只又一只子弹蚁，咬的他心气浮动。维吉尔也能听见，可他就只是维持着冷淡镇静的表情，和在壁炉前被暖红火舌舔舐的面容没有丝毫分别。但丁恹恹地想。他属于那种一深入思考没有道理的事情就会犯困的类型（维吉尔是容易接触到本质却不能意识到的那种），就像在问题表面向下打一口深井，在探索到实质之前就被涌出的清澈睡意淹没。于是，在雨声和书页的沙沙翻动声中，但丁让睡意轻轻包裹，阖上眼眸，拖着精疲力尽的身体进入了狮子的梦。维吉尔在沙发的另一边斜躺着，这并不是一张非常宽大的沙发，所以他只好接受二人的腰身紧紧挨着。棉质的白色布料相互叠交，维吉尔自己如同半开白杏那样柔软冰冷的皮肤贴着但丁的。惯于室外活动的弟弟体温偏高，富有活力的皮肤下散发着太阳温暖的吸引力，匀称的肌肉同筋腱骨骼交错分布，紧紧贴着他。不断涌出的汗珠像粘合的胶水，使接触的皮肤似乎要融化在一起，维吉尔感到小小的火焰灼烧着他，有位维纳斯在那些刺痛的地方轻柔拨弦，时不时引起一阵颤抖与心悸。通过身体接触来缔造联系是夏季的特产。他的身体告诉他，能维持他走到自己房间的体力还是有的，但是他的思维选择了搁置这一提议。铅印的小字在因疲乏而不能被集中的精神与视线前渐渐模糊，维吉尔看向但丁的睡脸。雨声中，他听见他平稳的呼吸声，听见他胸膛下火热的心正在热烈舞蹈，而那些声音强劲地敲击他的鼓膜，将同一份睡意以声音的形式共享。于是那本引起战争的罪恶之书非常识眼色地从维吉尔的手中滑落，一声闷响引发了潮热空气的短暂骚动后，房间内只余下了火焰灼烧后的寂静，和两份交织的夏季之梦。

3.  
维吉尔一走出浴室便看见了桌上鲜红的苹果。大部分被收拢在塑料袋中，有几个滚落出来，艳红的球状物拉扯出长长的影。维吉尔注视着在苹果表面滑动的晶莹水滴，而但丁闻声从杂志上抬起头来，注视着从维吉尔发梢上滴下的水珠。它落入他敞开的胸膛里，塑形健美的胸肌拱卫着它一路滑下，留下水光潋滟的痕迹，并最终消失于引人遐想的遮掩中。但丁暗叫不好，隐隐感到自己的鼻腔里也有什么液体在流动。  
“看起来很新鲜。”维吉尔评价道。  
“尼禄刚拿过来的。但丁强迫自己的思绪回流，“他来看望一下可亲可敬的长辈们，随便提醒一下下午的行程。说实话，你错过了他发现你不在的时候的表情。精彩至极，他们会把托尼奖发给这位最佳表情创造者的。”  
“什么行程？但丁终于要漫游地狱了吗？”维吉尔拿起一个苹果，选择性无视了后半段发言。  
“如果真是要游览地狱的话，我很荣幸邀请维吉尔先生做我的向导。”但丁嘴角勾出微笑， “事实上我们有工作了。下午就得出发，在城外的森林里追踪一种移动速度很快的小型恶魔。这种兔子一样的小东西就要把树啃光了，因此我们得到了林场主的丰厚酬金。就这样，愉快的夏季狩猎，而但丁就要大显身手了——！”他相当潇洒地将双手抱在胸前，前额的刘海轻快抖动，看起来纯粹而年轻，让维吉尔幻视到那个怀抱自己第一把木剑的幼年但丁。“那么我和尼禄看起来没有必要参与其中，因为伟大的但丁一人出马就能轻松搞定。”维吉尔少见地顺着但丁的思路走下去。他习惯于否定但丁，但很快学会了另一种表达方式。“别这样！”但丁反驳道，“一个稳赚不赔的家庭旅行，这难道不使你动心吗，老哥？”维吉尔面无表情，似乎在等待他继续补充。于是但丁只好凑到他跟前，贴近维吉尔薄薄的耳边，放低声音，散布暗哑的嗓音与微热的气息，暗示性地说道：“尼禄或许也需要一个机会和你好好谈谈。”很难说但丁有没有在刻意撩拨，维吉尔每次一看到他这副装模做样居心不良的模样都有拔刀的冲动。但他不是永远都是错的，维吉尔认为父辈应当负责首先破冰，虽然他好像没什么资格在尼禄面前谈“负责”。希望一切都不算晚（当然不晚，但丁说）。  
接下来的时间便围绕着主题而展开，二人在吱呀响动的风扇下收拾起简单行李准备出发，不同的是但丁脑子里想着狩猎活动和家庭聚会，时不时的还会出现烤肉派对和纸牌游戏鉴赏（被维吉尔否决）。维吉尔想的是尼禄。他送来的苹果让维吉尔想起尤里曾和V，以及他们与尼禄的交集。那大概是父子有生以来的第一次产生联系。血腥王座上不负责任的父亲，无力倒在地上垂死挣扎的儿子，他们一见面便刀剑相向。确实是很有斯巴达家族的风格典范（但丁：别忘了触手）。而V，维吉尔记忆中的尼禄总在这位（尼禄以为的）新朋友面前表现出茫然费解。他或许不能正确理解晦涩诗句的涵义，也无法对V描述的但丁和他兄长的争斗做出评价，但他尽力去倾听和理解，并支撑着羸弱的V完成他最后的道路。V感激他的善良与真诚，尤里曾厌弃他的弱小与狂妄。当这两种情绪叠放融汇，再倾注入维吉尔自身的体验，这杯以血缘为基底，名为父子关系的混合鸡尾酒便散发出复杂神秘的气息。维吉尔有理由相信尼禄对他的态度也经历过这样的成长阶段。或许给他一点时间，成长与历练将使他游刃有余，但二人的突然归来打断了他的计划，尼禄就陷入了尴尬的泥潭止步不前任但丁在一旁放肆嘲笑。  
维吉尔想了想，还是将苹果装进了行李中。

4.  
尼禄很快就开车来到事务所门前。许久不见的男孩穿着合身的衬衫和长裤，露出精干有力的小臂和流畅腰线。他首先轻车熟路地用中指亲切问候了叔叔，随后对依旧包裹着长袖外套的父亲欲言又止。但丁朝他耸了耸肩，意思是：别管他。并把看起来依旧很有发言欲的侄子赶到驾驶座上开车。正午的热风使两个小时的车程染上沉郁的困意，车镜旁的小风扇轻轻扇动，把尼禄前额短短的刘海吹得一跳一跳，他从镜子上看见他的叔叔躺在沙发上信手翻阅着杂志，而维吉尔坐在他对面的椅子上。这个角度只能看见包裹在靴套和长裤里纤长秀美的腿，和桌子上鲜红欲滴的苹果，他本人的面容模糊不清，瑟缩在昏暗的角落。车上安静无声。  
之后的行程和想象中大体相似。跑的再快的小兔子低级恶魔也比不上彪悍的半魔人家族，真是惨无人道的单方面虐杀。可怜的小东西在森林灌木中一路逃窜，当它的尾巴落入但丁手中时，三人发现他们被引到了森林深处。这里树木笔直高大，簌簌绿枝交错重叠，日光像沙一样从枝叶的手中漏出，在地上浮现出点点星状光斑。一个蔚蓝幽深的湖泊展现在他们眼前，是森林明媚的眼睛。尼禄从湖中捧起一点水。平静的湖面泛起波纹，镜面碎在他手中。四下里是浓郁的木质香气，林木间清爽又温暖的风徐徐吹来，仔细能嗅出淡淡夏花芳香。这个不太合理的家庭旅行自此才真正有了应有的气氛。  
紧接着，尼禄就从身后的大背包中取出了一张田园风情的红白野餐布。尽管猜到了这是女士们的品味，但丁还是没有免去日常定番：嘲笑尼禄。接下来伴随各种零食、纸牌游戏的登场，但丁的戏谑声不绝于耳，尼禄显出一阵羞恼和愤怒，特别是当他用余光悄悄地瞥见维吉尔饶有兴致地拿起一种包装花花绿绿的薯片并表现出强烈的好奇时，他的怒火幻化为蓝拳和但丁扭打在一起。这一幕让惯于和但丁争斗的维吉尔感到熟稔，却又如此陌生。两个堪称和他关系最为亲密的人，他存在的证明，与他共享命运与血缘的沉重枷锁的人，现在就在他身旁；没有斗争的乌云笼罩在头上，也没有飞溅的鲜血模糊了视线，他们就像普通的人类家族一样，携手与共。他的手因为这份微妙的认知而微微颤抖，呼吸不畅。  
“？但丁，你有没有感到哪里不太对?”尼禄指挥蓝拳一边向叔叔的脸上各种问候，一边问道，而但丁快速向后闪避和尼禄拉开距离后站定身形，也感到空气中有种难言的气息。“不好！”意识到问题所在的但丁赶紧将地上奄奄一息的恶魔兔子轰成碎片，那东西从分泌腺中散发出无色的高浓度麻痹气体。虽然不痛不痒，但丁可不想让它毁掉珍贵的夏季家庭聚会，再因为被兔子撂倒而被尼禄和维吉尔借题发挥一个星期。  
“该死的兔子。”但丁长舒一口气。一切都还没有太晚。维吉尔为什么没能发现呢？但丁半是戏谑半是邀功地转过身来寻找那道身影，却只看到维吉尔像沉默的盐柱坠入湖泊。但丁想要抓住他的手指，却像代达罗斯那样眼睁睁地看着蜜蜡滴溶如泪珠，在落满白羽的海滩捧起他爱子冰冷的身体。难言的恐惧攥紧了他。那是西绪福斯的巨石从最高处滚落，无功而返，但丁的安宁与幸福也在达到顶峰后转回原点。他让这触手可及的丧失感夺取了呼吸。反叛而受难的普罗米修斯，作乱而受惩的代达罗斯，此刻将为他戴上荆棘的王冠，加冕为苦痛的王。

5  
维吉尔用力睁开双眼。魔界苦涩沉重的风封缄了他的眼皮，使那上面缀满洁白的盐粒。他的意识在温水中散开，失去了逻辑的闭环；他人类的身体拘束在一具冰冷的枷锁之中，寒意彻骨，借由冰封沉寂的血液向上蔓延，封冻了那颗人类的心脏，使它暗冷幽蓝。无机质的恶魔外衣传染给维吉尔它的无情。  
他用大剑插在黝黑的岩石上，勉强支撑起破败不调谐的身体，沉重的外衣束紧他痛苦不堪的灵魂，也压迫着巨剑刺进岩石，破开出汨汨暗红岩浆涌动又熄灭。他如在梦境，但眼下的外壳并不是一件舒适的睡衣。人类细腻的肌肤同磨砂质地的恶魔表层相互砥砺，淌下淋漓鲜血又被半魔人强大的治愈力抹去痕迹，那层陌生的皮肤贪婪地攀附着他并从中汲取生命力，就像暗绿的爬山虎圈紧沉默的石墙。黝黑猩红的太阳喷溅火焰，各式恶魔或嘶哑或尖锐的叫声水一样灌进他朦胧的耳道，刺伤了他的梦使其伤痕累累。  
他面前是蒙德斯，魔界的君王，虚伪的天使，丑恶的集合，他失败与苦痛的签收人。他居高临下地观赏他的手下败将苟延残喘，疲惫地抵抗着恶魔的外衣吞噬他清明的神智。维吉尔不允许自己继续输下去。他竭尽全力保持挺拔的站姿，却又在下一秒倒塌，勉强依赖着不属于他的剑才没有陷入昏迷。维吉尔想放弃呼吸。他呼出的还是人类温热的鼻息，却被迫吸入含着血水的燥热腐气，将他的理性剥离开来。喉部肌肉彷佛被撕裂般散出创伤痛，使他只能突出断断续续不成调的词汇。浑浊不堪的思绪沉默着，不能告诉他到底发生了什么。维吉尔只知道他不能输给任何人。高贵的意志力操纵他一次次倒下又站起，那层畸形的外衣始终与他有一层隔阂。  
事到如今，蒙德斯只好采取最后的策略。他拿起随着维吉尔战败而掉落的红宝石项链，长时间的弃置为宝石布上淡淡的灰尘，可它依旧散发着均匀的金红色柔光。这光并不比头顶的红黑色巨日更刺目，却灼伤了维吉尔的心灵和双瞳，使他流下苦痛的泪滴。混沌的头脑被硬生生掰开，辛辣的记忆像楔子一样破开思绪深钻其中。宝石的切面投射出他宝贵的回忆，静谧的家庭，父亲与母亲，红色的长椅，他常常在那上面读书消磨时光；还有吵吵闹闹的弟弟，有一次竟然偷拿他最心爱的书；暴雨，高塔，他忍无可忍的失败，以及陨落。他就像久久被束缚在黑暗房间的囚徒，一瞬间暴露在正午的艳阳下，来之不易的光明带来了一触即发的燥热沸腾，随后是长时间的空虚与孤寂。维吉尔不能避开这致命的光晕，只能一边流泪一边注视着它，这无情的宝石。炽热的思绪让他的脑内如同扭曲而相互缠绕的钢筋，慢慢绞杀了他引以为豪的自制力，而恶魔的腐蚀灵巧地抓住他失神的瞬间侵入他的身心。 “不...不...”维吉尔全身的肌肉在外壳的挤压下发出悲鸣。当蒙德斯一步步靠近他，他知道他的意图，挣扎着不停地向后退缩，双足却被钉在原地。当蒙德斯将保存了维吉尔的回忆，如今又温吞地咀嚼他的血肉的宝石挂在他颈间，他从喉间发出一声泣血的哀鸣。迷离的回忆焚烧他，火刑柱上的异端者被碾碎。一瞬间的光明只会使他意识到自己的悲哀，随后坚硬冰冷的恶魔外衣缝合起流泪的圣女像，维吉尔被回忆投下的阴影蚕食。年轻新鲜的他永眠其中，直到被第二次杀死。  
永远的囚徒维吉尔，强大的痊愈能力甚至抚平了他的泪水，迫使他咽下这杯浓厚的夏季残影。

 

6  
维吉尔再度睁开眼睛的时候已经是夜中时分。眼前的天花板如旧，提醒着他这里并非魔界，而是他的家。他意识到自己刚刚重温了一遍过去的经历，尽管那并非他所愿，尽管那已成过往，真实的伤痕却像一道伤疤始终横亘在心中，呼唤起巨大的痛苦，使他如鲠在喉。  
方才的梦魇结成细密连绵的微小汗珠黏在身上。维吉尔想要挥手赶走这份不适，有人却从旁边伸出一只手替他拭去了那些汗滴。  
希望你能抹去我的伤痛。维吉尔想。  
希望我能抹去你的伤痛。但丁想。  
维吉尔与但丁就这样静默无言地相对着。夜间微凉的风吹散郁热，间杂着夏蝉柔和的呐呐声，维吉尔在噩梦中被加速的粗重呼吸渐渐舒缓。绿意充斥的森林湖泊，昏黑炽热的魔界景观，清爽静谧的家与家人，心酸与甜美，沸腾和止息，一帧一帧浮现在他眼前，如今它们都化成堪堪捧于手中的残影与梦幻。  
“对不起。”沉默良久，但丁还是率先打破寂静。  
“你在为什么而道歉？“维吉尔感到有些好笑，“最好不是因为下午的事情。如果是，我会认为你在挑衅我。”有些低级恶魔为了生存会演化出非同一般的奇特技能，比如会放出麻痹气体的兔子。无色无味又没有魔力放出的痕迹，让这种武器很难被察觉。但丁和尼禄因为打闹动用魔力起到了一定抵御作用，而维吉尔却因为在一旁旁观而成为受害者，并在眩晕中坠入湖泊。他为此感到有些羞愤，但那完全不是但丁的错。  
“你知道的。”但丁注视着他的眼睛。那对冰蓝色的瞳孔融化了坚冰，从中映出了维吉尔浅色的眼睛。于是维吉尔读懂了那些答案：互相斗争与伤害，没有得到母亲的保护，独自坠入魔界，承受苦痛，然后为他亲手所杀，以及今天没能握紧他的手。  
“我以为会再...”但丁薄薄的唇中轻轻吐出一句忏悔。维吉尔制止了他。他不想像因为备受伤害而仇视社会的人那样软弱，尽管也不愿温驯地承认伤痕，但他更不想自怨自艾。如果要与但丁和解，他希望不是出于屈服或者怜悯，或赎罪心态。他们将平静地共同步入另一个明天。  
“这是我的战斗。”维吉尔的回答。“再怎么失败那也是我的选择。”  
“你才不失败呢，你有尼禄。”但丁也因此而释怀了，他们一齐轻笑起来。  
“对了，尼禄呢?”  
“回去了。他被吓了一跳。本来想留下来看着你的，我把他打发走了。”  
“......”现在想起来还是非常尴尬。维吉尔想到。他在之前还认真承诺不会再败北，但今天却被小兔子绊住了脚。现在他才是那个努力想避免接触的人了。  
“我知道你在想什么，老哥。”但丁一目了然，“愚蠢啊，维吉尔，愚蠢！”他摆出夸张的姿态和语气，刻意模仿着年长者，出乎意料地并未激怒他反而使他轻笑起来，“放弃你那沉重的自尊心，让它像凋谢的银花乱坠水面，让笼中的金乌自由高歌吧！”莎剧演员结束了他的念白，对观众比出“请”的手势，然而对方似乎并不打算参与他的扮演游戏，这也没有为但丁今夜的好兴致蒙尘，“我们是你的家人。像猫猫把肚皮露给主人一样，将你的弱点暴露给我们也没什么。”  
“或许有道理，但我讨厌你的喻体。”维吉尔未置可否。  
“好吧，好吧。”但丁耸耸肩，“或许你还需要一段时间和我混熟。不过这个弱点又如何呢？”但丁用膝盖轻蹭着维吉尔长裤的拉链，同时在他的耳旁呼出滚烫的气息，使那小小的可爱耳垂也染上淡粉色。  
“我更讨厌你恶俗的下流玩笑。”  
“我们可以温柔一点，纯情人父。”  
维吉尔没有应答。但丁把他的沉默视为默许，毕竟他不会真的主动开口要求或承认。那可是维吉尔啊。  
但丁和维吉尔之前并不是没有过这样的深入交流。但那些大多是内讧和争斗结束后多余的肾上腺素的产物，伴随着其中的一方的暂时屈服，也伴随着暴力的延续，唯独很难说是否有爱的存在。维吉尔先前不认为但丁抱他是出于爱情，而是出于爱欲，也就是成年人低劣浓厚的欲望在互相吸引和发泄。看起来见惯风月的但丁似乎深谙此道，和自己的兄弟谈情说爱对他大概也只是新的乐子。但维吉尔厌恶这种畸形的关系。无关乱伦、罪恶、堕落一类的道德问题，道德对半魔人像可有可无的蚊蚋。维吉尔只是讨厌纯粹的性，无关情感，无视爱情的性，像讨厌一杯无添加的烈性酒。要是旁人，这种无伤大雅的消遣倒也未尝不可。但那可是但丁啊。维吉尔发现自己想与他共饮温柔的蜜酒，而不是把上床当作暴力过后的余兴节目和收尾工作。但他在心中不愿承认，在嘴边拒绝说出。  
现在当然不同往日。夜晚柔凉的夜风让他们都有些口干舌燥，不过但丁已经决定要慢慢来，不管他有多么焦躁，他可以吮吸他的眼泪作补偿。  
但丁轻咬住了维吉尔的上唇，用牙齿和舌头舔吮，勾勒摩挲出美好可爱的唇形，在那浅粉色上包裹上一层莹润的水光。随后他用舌头轻轻敲击维吉尔紧闭的齿间，一个粘腻的登门许可。那扇门刚刚向他打开几许，但丁就急不可耐地挤进他的口腔，与他共享狭窄湿热的空间，扫过娇嫩的口腔粘膜和齿龈，用力吮吸对方的唾液和漱口水淡淡的茶叶芳香。维吉尔不擅接吻，他一方面竭尽全力跟紧着唇舌间灵动温存的舞蹈，一方面发觉但丁的双手在不断爱抚他的身体各处，一会儿顺着顺滑的腰线揉捏腰部均称的肌肉和小小的腰窝，一会儿来回摩挲细长锁骨和肩头，但他无暇反抗，被情热引诱进了脱力的漩涡。但丁看着在接吻的时候紧闭眼睛，面色潮红，紧紧攀附着他的双肩彷佛就要坠落的哥哥，施虐和怜爱之情并生。他的哥哥和二十岁时毫无区别，岁月不曾磨砺他的灵魂，使他熟能生巧，因此在人情缠绵处他仍旧懵懂笨拙，但丁既想吻去他的伤痛和泪水，又想将他彻底咬碎咽下，在胃中渐渐融化。  
“？怎么了...”察觉到但丁在发呆，维吉尔有些迷糊地问，接吻造成的短暂缺氧让他思维过热，双眼也在朦胧中轻轻翕动。 “没什么。”但丁碎吻着哥哥的眼睛，被濡湿的银色睫毛在空气中低低颤动。曾经在雨中流离失所的蝴蝶，在这个夏天再度回到了他手中。“别舔那里。”维吉尔的眼睛敏感易泪，现在被舔弄得有些睁不开。“好吧。那这里怎么样呢？”但丁的吻顺着线条优美的脖颈一路向下，最终停在了胸前。他将维吉尔身上的棉质睡衣向上拉扯，露出了浅色的小小乳粒在空气中颤颤巍巍地瑟缩，随后将它纳入口中吮吸起来。维吉尔又羞又恼，轻抓了几下但丁银色的头发。“可爱的小东西。”但丁说。水光浸润了乳粒和它周围贫瘠的胸部肌肉。和但丁健壮的胸肌比起来，维吉尔的胸部像是包裹了一层薄薄的软肉，白皙而平坦，而但丁用手将它们聚拢起来用力挤出形状，再舔舐了中间的深沟，使得维吉尔从喉管中发出几声低低的喘息。  
月光在晴朗的夏季夜晚总是那么明亮，流淌进布满暧昧气味的房间，让维吉尔清楚地看见他的弟弟是如何舔舐、亲吻他的身体的。艳红的舌头在洁白皮肤间穿行，借由神经传递来一阵阵酥麻，特别是浅浅的胡须助长了这种痛痒感。得想办法刮掉他的胡子。维吉尔神志不清地想。  
“现在我们得步入正题了。”但丁直起身来，开始肆意抚弄起哥哥笔直秀美的双腿。不知是燥热的空气还是燃烧的情欲让触感微凉的皮肤渐渐温暖，如果但丁的文学素养足够丰富，他愿意为哥哥的腿献上赞美诗。最后一节必须讲它们是如何缠在但丁腰上死死扣住不让他拔出来的。但丁褪去长裤，释放出自己早已胀大的器官，先在维吉尔大腿根部的嫩肉摩挲了几下。高热与硬度烫得维吉尔不住地向后瑟缩，然后被弟弟扣住腰肢固定在原地。他的身体深处开始泛滥起一阵酸涩，彷佛对接下来的事情有了肌肉记忆一样开始条件反射，做好被贯穿和撕裂的准备。半魔人兄弟之间的性爱延续了他们的战斗风格：简单高效。  
但今天确实是非比寻常的一天。夏季的气息，失而复得的喜悦，反思和吸取教训，种种要素改变了他们的心绪和惯常的床第模式。维吉尔不再希望羞耻的性事去得越快越好，以减轻他心中的屈辱感；而但丁也放弃了用凌虐来换取强硬的哥哥少见的软弱面孔。他们都已经得到了自己想要的东西，并且都知道它将使以后每个暧昧的夜晚都像今夜一般缱绻。  
但丁打开藏在床头柜里的润滑剂淋湿手指，随后轻轻挤进那个干涩的小穴。被异物入侵的感觉让维吉尔皱起眉头，他选择抓住讨厌弟弟的小臂稳定身形。但丁慢慢向内推进探索的手指停了下来。  
“在依赖我吗？”但丁笑了，轻轻按压着柔软的内壁。渐渐张开的甬道吸附着他的手指，温顺地舔舐着。  
“少说没意义的话，但丁。”伴随着止不住的喘息和呜咽，维吉尔勉强从口中吐出这句话。在看到但丁略有些遗憾的表情时，他也迟疑了：“...你要这么想就这么想吧。”  
“我爱你，老哥。”温情脉脉的告白。  
“...快点。”遮遮掩掩的催促。  
但丁再一次将唇覆上维吉尔的，两个人陷入新的唇舌砥砺之中。于此同时，但丁的手指在小穴中抽插着，并不断增加数量，直到他们都感到小穴已经变得柔软而潮热。这是走向受难地狱的甬道，也是步入极乐天堂的阶梯。  
但丁首先在入口轻蹭着，知道那片皮肤泛起艳丽的绯红色才将头部慢慢插入。随着进入穴道的部分越来越多，维吉尔逐渐感受到了它的热度和重量，以及那种足以匹敌摩西开海一般的痛楚。不过但丁可没有摩西那么文雅虔诚。一开始还能勉强维持住冷静镇定，可当潮湿炽热的甬道不断吸吮抚摸着他的阴茎，并不断耸动将它不停送往更加幽深隐秘的深处时，但丁就渐渐控制不住抽插冲撞的频率，渐渐粗暴起来。阴茎满满当当地挤满了整个甬道，四周是红艳嫩肉紧缚着，维吉尔被阴茎带来的巨大的饱胀感捅到有些反胃。他能清楚感觉到上面的血管和肌肉的形状，炽热蛮横，鼓动着生命力和征服欲。他感觉正在被劈开，又重新愈合；他发觉自己在燃烧，又被压制到熄灭。完全插入时的饱胀和退出的空虚交替出现，并且毫无规律，混合在一起使生理上的痛苦逐渐发酵为情欲和极端的快感。他在强烈的刺激中流下眼泪。巨大的获得感，强烈的空虚感，无一不在摧残他的感受器官，碾压他本来清明的神智，催生出低哑婉转的喘息呻吟让他感到自己陌生又疯狂。他害怕但丁，害怕因但丁而变得脱离控制的自己，这种认知使眼泪缓缓地淌下逐渐滴至嘴角，随后被但丁舔舐干净。  
老哥真可爱呀。但丁默默地想。哥哥被情欲熏得艳丽红润的面庞，因哭泣而泛红的眼眸，还有在即将逼近的高潮中无意识吐出的小舌头，都让他爱怜到想要将其彻底消化。他自己一开始被夹得有些难受，但半魔人无师自通的小穴很快变得温顺热情，在阴茎作退出状时柔声挽留，发出粘腻的水声交织一片。  
“但丁...”操到熟悉的敏感点的时候，但丁感觉到身下的哥哥突然全身紧缩，止不住的痉挛和抽搐像暴雨冲刷过他高热的身体。他低低地呼唤但丁，双手紧紧抱住弟弟腰腹附近强健的肌肉，压抑着炽热嘶哑的嗓音而痛苦不堪，感到自己正迫近最后的高潮。 “怎么了？”但丁故作温柔地俯下身来，舔舐他额发附近渗出的汗滴。明知故问的家伙。他是那么清楚，已然情迷意乱的维吉尔的舌头在痉挛中失去了发音能力，只会在空气中不住颤抖，他的主人也早已遗忘了思考功能，在五彩缤纷的视觉迷离中条件反射般不住呼唤但丁的名字。但丁本来一直在爱抚哥哥大腿及胸部附近肌肉的双手此时都已离开。维吉尔刚想就突然远去的温柔爱抚提出抗议，就发现它们正在撸动他自己的阴茎。但丁轻轻揉捏底下的囊袋，头部就渗出一阵阵透明的前液，浸湿了工作中的双手。随后但丁顺着柱体缓缓拂动，直至上面的冠状沟和血管，甚至伸出舌头舔了舔挺立的前端。前后同时经受强烈快感的刺激让维吉尔的视网膜上一片绚烂的白点，他像在情欲的海洋中沉沉浮浮的溺水者，只知道在昏沉中抓紧唯一的依靠，彷佛马上就要被彻底淹没、窒息。随后，维吉尔的阴茎吐出几股淅淅沥沥的白灼，滴在他腰腹部“V”字形的人鱼线缓缓下流。  
这红白交错的艳美场景让但丁咽了咽口水。因高潮而陷入脱力的维吉尔感觉到他体内的东西又胀大了几分，把他撑开到满满当当。伴随着几十下沉闷的撞击，但丁也在哥哥的深处释放出来。温热的东西灌满了小穴，再度将维吉尔刺激得无意识张开嘴不住地呻吟，口中的唾液顺着嘴角流至形状优美的脖颈。但丁长舒一口气，看着爽到几乎要翻白眼的哥哥，将阴茎从穴中向外抽出，发出响亮清脆“啵”的一声，维吉尔刚刚回笼的理智就因为这声音再次烧到溃散。遍布全身的微小汗滴使得整具秀美纤长的身体处处水光潋滟，粉红色的脸颊旁有泪水、有唾液，泛红的乳粒和脖颈处红紫的吻痕在洁白皮肤上如此显眼，而下体更是一片泥泞不堪。维吉尔自己的精液有些半干，黏在他腰腹处，有些甚至还被但丁抹在大腿根部缓缓流动，淌过大腿被掐出的青紫痕迹。被长时间使用到疲乏的小穴在空气中瑟缩着，里面的嫩肉被操到向外翻出，从艳红的花心中缓缓流出白色的蕊。但丁知道他的哥哥喜欢被内射，甚至还会用力夹紧，尽量不让它们离开他身体深处。半魔人的精液让他感到一种从血缘中托生而来的牵绊和力量获得感，他喜欢含着它们睡觉，偶尔还会幻想着它们能融进他的骨血身体中成为他力量的一部分，或者幻想他有类似女性子宫一样的结构来保存和孕育它们，而不是就这样枯萎和散失。从精液中汲取力量的魅魔老哥。但丁在心中又重温了一遍他性幻想中一个非常重要的主题，随后把昏睡过去的维吉尔紧紧圈入怀抱中。性爱后的睡眠中维吉尔通常会十分放松，舒展开的眉头和放下来的额发让他看起来年轻了许多。但丁吻遍他的眉眼，听着他均匀的呼吸声和心跳声缓缓入睡。

几近天明的时候，维吉尔醒了过来。但丁把他围得太紧，而且他的体温又太高，在清晨凉爽的晨风中更显炽热。他睁开眼睛看着近在眼前的但丁的睡脸，突然想起小时候睡在一起时的模样。  
他一直以为爱同力量水火不容。感情、人性是甜蜜柔弱的美酒，豪饮的人将会在其中溺毙强大与理想，而力量象征着执着与禁欲，持有力量就像在沙漠中穿行，唯有前进才有机会瞥见绿洲，除此之外皆是虚无。力量终将会取胜，因为特洛伊战场上雅典娜战胜了阿佛罗狄特，力量也将主宰一切，抛弃了自己的人性的维吉尔也会登上顶点。“那之后呢？”只有一个声音偶尔会微弱地响起。维吉尔重新接受了V，承认了他，必须接受刺猬也有柔软的腹部。V所接受的感情也顺理成章地使他感同身受，妮可的微笑，尼禄的搀扶，酷似母亲的女子的援手。为了追求强大而舍弃了爱，是惧怕力量的王冠为它而蒙尘。而如今维吉尔困惑地发现爱和力量调谐良好。爱有着强大的一面，而力量有时有屈从于情感，当他发现这一点的时候已然置身于这一自然法则的影响之下。  
红润的太阳从窗外的山边升起。维吉尔将双手绕在但丁的背后，紧紧抱住了他。二人的气息和体热在此时互相融汇、互相吹拂。再睡一会吧。维吉尔对自己说。他并不渴睡，但他想要被一个黏腻的早安吻唤醒。他并不惧怕独自走向新的一天，但他希望能和家人一起迎来明天的太阳。


End file.
